Father's Day
by EHfan
Summary: Rachel and Jacob decide to pay a surprise visit to Rachel's father.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: From what Rachel revealed about her father in the series, he seemed to be, shall we say, somewhat authoritarian? I always wondered what he would think of Jacob and vice a versa. This story is the result. I agree with Lattelady's notion that Rachel is not only an only child, but that her mother died when she was young and she was raised by her father, with whom she has a difficult relationship. (and yes, she is ok with this, Lattelady I mean, not Rachel. I'm sure Rachel is very sad that her relationship with her father is so rocky.) This story follows on from Snow Day and California Dreaming.

Disclaimer: No one else seems to want them, so why can't I play with them?

_Prelude:_

Jacob Hood sat quietly, a glass of scotch in one hand, two envelopes in the other. Envelopes with the return address of the California Department of Public Health. They were finally here, the certified copies of his marriage license and Maggie's death certificate. His lips twitched as he remembered his and Rachel's frustration when they discovered that it wasn't as easy to get a marriage license in Maryland as they had assumed. Jacob, without thinking, had checked the box on the application confirming that he had previously been married. That meant before a license could be issued, he needed to produce proof that he was legally free to marry.

Rachel had been appalled at his suggestion that they merely go to another county. After all, he pointed out, they both knew that he was legally free to marry, why worry about the paperwork? Rachel pointed out that a fraudulent marriage license meant that their marriage wouldn't be valid.

"But Rachel," he had protested, "who would know?"

"_I'd _know," she replied with her best glare.

They had just returned from a difficult case, one that had drained both of them physically, emotionally, and mentally. Neither of them had much sleep for the past four days and Rachel had fallen into bed, exhausted, as soon as they returned home. Jacob, unable to sleep just yet, sat down with his scotch and their accumulated mail.

He was tempted to wake Rachel to give her the news. He decided not to wake her; he had come to think that their original plan needed a few modifications. He knew she would object. Rubbing his hands over his face, he decided that maybe he could sleep now, it would be better to tackle Rachel in the morning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel slowly came awake, sighing contentedly at the warmth of Jacob's body pressed against hers; the feel of his arms around her body. They rarely shared a bed when in the field; Rachel worried that they would be discovered in a compromising position, so waking in his arms was an experience she savored.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Jacob brushed his lips across her temple.

"Ummm," Rachel murmured, stretching against him. "What time is it?"

"It's not quite 9:00."

"Good, considering the time we got in last night, I told Felix not to worry about showing up at work until after lunch." She turned in Jacob's arms and pulled his head down for a kiss. "So, how does a morning in bed sound to you?"

Jacob smiled against her lips, his hands running slowly over her body. The feel of her never failed to arouse him. He slipped his hands under her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. His one hand returned to the back of her head, holding her it in place as he kissed her, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth. His other hand slowly traveled down the length of her body. Rachel purred with pleasure as his hand found her breasts, his fingers gently massaging them, and before it slid to her hip, tugging her off her panties. He caressed her ass, her thighs, his hand stoked back up her body, lightly caressing her belly, her ribs.

Rachel hooked a leg around Jacob's hip pulling him closer. Jacob broke off his kiss and shifted his body, lightly pushing Rachel onto her back. He began kissing his way down her chest, lightly licking her nipples. His mouth left her breast and continued down her abdomen. "Ohhh, I've missed you," she murmured. She grabbed the back of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. "That, you, feels so damn good."

Jacob kissed her belly and slid back up her body. "I've missed you too sweetheart." He groaned at feel of her hands running down his back, over his sides. Holding her against him, he kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing hers. He gasped as Rachel's hand ran down to the waistband of his sleep pants, sliding inside to grasp his hard cock. She squeezed him gently, running her hand over his head, and up and down the length of him. He buried his face in her hair. "God Rachel, you make me so hard."

Rachel eased the pants down Jacob's hips, and as he kicked them off, she gripped his hip tightly, arching her body into his, pulling him into her. "I need you Jacob; I need you inside me, now."

Jacob rolled on top of her. Nipping her shoulder, he murmured, "Umm, not just yet." Rachel wiggled impatiently beneath him, trying to wrap her legs around his hips, trying to coax him to come inside her. Her hands ran over his shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Jacob groaned and lightly bit Rachel's neck. "Patience, baby."

Catching her hands in his, Jacob pinned them on either side of her head. Without her hands distracting him, Jacob returned his attention to her neck. Using his teeth and tongue, he slowly bit and licked his way from her ear to her shoulder. His tongue followed the line of her collarbone to the base of her throat. Jacob trailed kissed down her chest to her breasts. Lightly at first, his tongue teased her nipples and as Rachel arched her back, he took a nipple into her mouth and bit down. He continued to lick, suck and nip her breasts until Rachel was writhing beneath him.

"Oh my god, yes, that feels so good, please Jacob, I need you, please."

Jacob smiled and licked the curve of her breast. "Soon, baby, soon, I promise." Releasing her hands, he slid down her body, licking and kissing her ribs, her belly, his hands caressing her. Rachel tried to grab his head, tried to pull him to her for a kiss, but he evaded her hands. "Not yet, sweetheart."

Parting her thighs, he moved lower, trailing kisses over her hip to her thigh. Rachel moaned in anticipation as he nipped the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her hips lifted off the bed and she squirmed at the sensations his lips were creating. Running his hands down her legs, he carefully pulled them over his shoulders, opening her up to him. Sliding his hands under her ass, he lifted her and ran his tongue over her clit. He licked and sucked her slowly, gently at first; increasing the pressure as Rachel's breathing grew more ragged. As he felt the muscles in her thighs begin to contract, he thrust his tongue inside her.

"Oh god, please Jacob, I'm so close"

"Almost, baby. You're so wet, but I think I can get you a little wetter for me." Jacob slid a finger inside Rachel, pressing upward. "How does that feel?" Rachel lifted her hips, tightening her muscles around Jacob's finger, moaning in response. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jacob slid back up Rachel's body and braced himself above her. Looking into her eyes, he murmured, "I love you."

Rachel gazed up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Jacob, but if you don't fuck me now, I will kill you."

"Well, when you put it that way." Pulling her legs around him, Jacob thrust into her. He was motionless for a minute, enjoying the feel of her; tight, hot, and wet around his cock. "You feel so good," he murmured into her ear, "so fucking good." Rachel's only response was to tighten her legs around his waist; she arched he hips upward, drawing him deeper inside her.

Jacob tried to keep the rhythm of his thrusts slow, wanting to prolong the pleasure of feeling Rachel, hot and tight around his cock. But he could feel her climax building in her, feel the first contractions of her muscles, her nails digging into his back. With a groan Jacob surrendered to the feeling of her, thrusting faster, deeper and harder, making Rachel moan his name as her climax swept over her. With a final thrust, Jacob came into her, collapsing on top of her.

They lay tangled up together for a few minutes, then Jacob shifted off Rachel, drawing her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Umm, that almost makes up for you not letting me share your bed for the last week."

"What bed?" Rachel snorted, "I don't recall either of us being anywhere near a bed for the last few days." She cuddled closer to him. "Besides, you know you always enjoy homecoming sex."

"Homecoming sex?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Is that anything like prom night sex? I would have thought we were a little old for that."

"Very funny."

Jacob tightened his arms as Rachel stirred, preparing to get out of bed. "Wait, I need to tell you something."

Rachel looked at him inquiringly.

"Last night, before I came to bed, I went through the mail. And, well, they came."

Rachel screwed up her face. "What came?" Her face cleared, "you mean?"

"Yeah, the certified copies came from California. We can get married now as soon as we can manage it."

"That's wonderful news! You should have woken me up last night to tell me. "Rachel leaned over to kiss him.

"I was going to, but," Jacob continued sheepishly, "I wanted to talk to you about something, and well, I thought it would be best to wait until morning. I was thinking we might want to change our plans a little."

"How little?" Rachel asked ominously. "I thought we both agreed on a quick, quiet, secret ceremony in Maryland. "

"Yes, I know, but," Jacob took a deep breath. "But we also agreed that we'd tell Alex. Right?"

"Well yeah," Rachel answered, "but…"

"If we're going to tell her anyway," Jacob interrupted, "why not have her come with us? I mean, it would mean a lot to Alex, to me, to have her there." Jacob looked a little wistful. "Make it a little less like we were hiding."

"If you want Alex there, that's fine," Rachel shrugged. "Why did you think I'd object to that? You're right, if we're telling her anyway what does it matter if she's there for the ceremony?"

"Well, it's just not Alex I wanted to have with us."

Rachel looked puzzled. "What, you want Owen to come? Is that such a good idea? I mean, will he understand that he can't tell people that I'm 'Aunt Rachel?'

"Ahhh, not Owen."

Rachel looked at Jacob, puzzled. Then her eyes widened. "No, you don't mean Felix, do you?"

"I think we need to tell him." A stubborn expression came over Jacob's face. "I know we've had to keep our relationship from him. And I know you think it's for his own good that we don't tell him we're getting married. But I think we should let that be up to him."

"No, we can't tell him. Jacob, don't you understand? If they find out he knew about us it could be bad for him."

Jacob shook his head. "I think we need to leave that up to him Rachel. He's more than just a member of our team. He's a friend. I think he'll be hurt, he'll think we didn't trust him, if he only finds out later."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know."

"Look, this is DC, right? Let's leave it up to him."

"What do you mean, this is DC? What are you talking about?"

"Plausible deniability." He shrugged. "We tell Felix we're getting married. That we wanted him to know and we'd like him to come. But, if he's worried about what the FBI will say, do, eventually; we can understand his not coming."

"Where does plausible deniability come in?"

Jacob smiled. "If he's not there, he can't really know if we're married or not. He could claim he didn't know a thing, thought we were just pulling his leg, pretending to be involved."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You think the Director would fall for that?"

"Doesn't matter, he can't prove anything, that's all that matters in this town."

Rachel was quiet for a few minutes. Much as she hated to admit it, she _had_ felt bad about deceiving Felix. He was so obviously fond of the both of them, and they valued him, his unfailing good humor, his friendship. Maybe Jacob was right, they did need to show Felix the trust they had in him.

"Ok, then," she smiled at Jacob. "When do you want to do this?"

Jacob hugged her. "Let's call Alex, see if she can get away this afternoon. If she can, let's call Felix and ask him to meet us for lunch. We can tell him, ask him then."

"Good idea," Rachel nodded. "We should try to get this done before another case comes up. But why not just wait to tell Felix at work?"

Jacob looked at Rachel in astonishment. "You really want to talk about us, about us getting married, in the Hoover Building?"

Rachel burst out laughing. "Point taken." She pulled out of his arms. "Come on, we've got a busy day ahead of us, we better get moving. Why don't you call Alex while I take a shower."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Felix idly perused the menu in the small diner a few blocks from the Hoover Building. Force of habit had him arriving ten minutes before the time specified. Heck, he was the advance man. He couldn't figure out why the Doc and Agent Young had asked to meet him there for lunch though. Could it be? Nah, he shook his head. They couldn't be planning on telling him that he was being transferred. He thought he had made a real place for himself on their little team. Surely they couldn't have bad news for him.

The bell over the door rang, signaling some new arrivals. Felix looked up and saw the Doc and Agent Young entering the diner. He raised his hand to get their attention, frowning at the serious expressions on their faces. Damn, maybe it was bad news.

"Hello Felix," Jacob smiled at the big man. "Thanks for meeting us here."

"My pleasure Doc, ma'am. But I gotta ask, is everything ok?"

Felix's lips tightened as the pair opposite him exchanged a look that was definitely guilty. Damn.

Rachel began hesitantly. "It's like this Felix…"

"You're getting rid of me." Felix interrupted flatly. "You don't think I add anything to the team, so you're asking the Director to transfer me."

Felix blinked at the look of astonishment on their faces. "What, what's going on?"

Jacob and Rachel exchanged a long look. Rachel shrugged and nodded, Jacob took a deep breath.

"No, Felix, you don't understand. Of course we don't want to have you transferred. You know how much, I, we, rely on you out in the field. Your contributions to our work are invaluable. Honestly, I can't remember how Rachel and I managed before you joined us…"

Rachel cleared her throat loudly and glared at Jacob.

"Uh, well, what we really wanted to talk to you about..."

Jacob took Rachel's hand in his. He smiled gently at her and she shyly returned his smile. He turned back to Felix.

"Rachel and I, well, we've, umm." Jacob's cheeks turned slightly pink. "We've been together for a few months now. We're in love."

Felix's eyes widened as he stared at them. Then a big grin spread across his face.

"I knew it," he crowed. "I knew there was something going on between you two. Damn! That's great." A puzzled look crossed his face. "But why are you telling me now? I mean, why didn't you tell me then? I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Rachel reached across the table and touched his hand. "We didn't want to tell you before because we didn't want to put you in an awkward position." Rachel looked Felix in the eyes. "You know as well as I do, that my having a relationship, my being with Jacob is against the rules. When the Bureau finds out, well…" She trailed off shrugging.

"Damn," Felix said slowly, "I guess you're right, but." He continued indignantly, "you didn't think I'd rat you guys out did you?"

"Of course not," Jacob exclaimed. Rachel put a hand on his arm, shaking her head at him slightly.

"No, but I, we, didn't think it was fair to ask you to put your career on the line for our relationship. But now, well." She smiled at Jacob.

"Now we've decided to get married. You're a member of our team; you're a friend, it wouldn't be right to keep something this important from you. And we'd like you to be there, but we understand if you'd rather not."

"Not come to your wedding! Why wouldn't I want to do that?"

"Plausible deniability," answered Rachel. "If you're not there, you can always claim you didn't know. No one can prove otherwise. But," she shrugged, "if your name is on the license as a witness, well your goose may be just as cooked as mine."

"Plausible deniability!" Felix snorted. "What do you take me for? Some kind of slimy politician? Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think I have anything to worry about. Yeah, you're breaking the rules, but hell, it's not like you're doing anything illegal. I don't think any real agent, not even the Director, would expect me to rat out my partners over something like this." He grinned widely. "So, when are you two thinking about getting hitched?"

"This afternoon."

Felix's mouth fell open. "What? Now?"

"We wanted to do this sooner, but it took a while to get the paperwork in order. But now that we have all of that, we're ready."

Rachel nodded happily. "Yeah, Maryland doesn't have a waiting period so we're going down to Deale, picking up Alex and Owen and heading over to the courthouse. We want to get this settled before we get called away on another case."

Felix looked to Jacob for confirmation.

"I just need to call Frank with an excuse as to why none of us will be showing up to file the reports on our last case today. We were waiting to call to see if you'd be coming with us."

"Ok, then, let's do this," Felix said enthusiastically."

Jacob grinned as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, Frank.

Yeah, we got in after midnight last night.

Umm, not bad, you'll get the report tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow, that's why I'm calling.

Umhm, Alex called this morning. Needed a favor since I'm in town.

No, nothing big, but she wanted to know if I could fill in as a speaker for Owen's class.

Uh, yeah, some science program was scheduled for today and the speaker cancelled at the last minute, since I'm in town Alex wondered if…

Good, oh, by the way, I'd like to bring Felix along to.

What do you mean, why?

Come on, think of it. Instead of some boring scientist, I'll show up with not one but two armed FBI agents. The kids will love it.

Yeah, ok, we'll see you tomorrow. "

Jacob flipped his phone closed, put his arm around Rachel and pulled her into his side.

"We're in the clear for the rest of the day, looks like we have a wedding to get too."


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months later_.

"This has to be the worst idea you've ever had," Rachel grumbled as she carefully steered the SUV along the narrow causeway to Sanibel Island.

"What?" Jacob inquired innocently. "What's so terrible? We were in the area, so it's natural we, you, should take the time to swing by and visit your father."

"Natural? I haven't so much as spoken to the man in months. Not since Christmas. And now I'm dropping in for a visit?"

"Why wouldn't you be dropping in now? After all, it is almost Father's Day,"

"Maybe so," Felix piped up from the back seat. "But how come I had to come along? Couldn't I have waited for you two in Fort Myers?"

Jacob and Rachel exchanged a look. Rachel raised an eyebrow, sniffed loudly and retuned her attention to the road.

Jacob sighed and turned to Felix. "Ah, you're sort of camouflage. You see, Rachel's father knows you're a member of the team and if we show up without you, for a, uh, Father's Day visit, well." Jacob shrugged. "He might get suspicious."

"What do you mean suspicious?" Felix narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to tell him you two are married?"

Rachel's back stiffened ever more, if possible. Jacob sighed again.

"Rachel doesn't want to tell her father yet. She seems to think that he won't take the news well."

"That is the understatement of the year," Rachel exploded. "Not take it well my foot. I've told you a million times. If my father knew about us he'd be on the phone to the Director faster than a New York minute. Plus," she shot Jacob a glare, "he'd probably kill you for ruining my illustrious FBI career."

"Oh come on Rachel," Jacob protested. "You know you're exaggerating."

Rachel snorted. "Ok, yeah, I am. He wouldn't kill you, just maim you. Me, he'd kill."

"Oh come on ma'am, it can't be that bad. I mean, the Doc's a great guy, I mean, if I had a daughter…" Felix trailed off. "Why would your dad be so upset?"

"You don't understand Felix. I'm the son my father never had," Rachel explained. "I grew up with action figures and sports teams, not Barbies and ballet lessons. He was a field agent and from the time I was little he drilled it into me that I would follow him into the FBI."

A note of bitterness crept into her voice. "He'll be furious when he learns that I've fallen in love with, married, my assignment. He won't think that Jacob is worth my career. He never liked my being assigned to his detail anyway."

"What? What do you mean he never liked your being assigned to me? Why not?"

Rachel smiled. "It's nothing personal Jacob. My dad was pissed when I was transferred from Counter-terrorism to the EPD. He saw it as a step down. Then I was given the job of following an absent minded scientist around." She shrugged. "I guess he didn't think your detail was that important."

"Following an absent minded scientist around?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Now, how did he get that idea?"

Felix groaned from his position in the back seat. He _so_ did not need to be the captive audience to a marital quarrel.

"You know as well as I do that our relationship had a rocky start." Rachel laughed. "Believe it or not Felix, the good doctor here was not at all thrilled to have me assigned to him. Tried his damnedest to get me to request a transfer."

"But," she continued briskly, "this is all immaterial. What is important is that we are not telling my father that Jacob and I are married. And that, Felix, is why you have to suffer through this visit."

"But I don't understand," Felix protested. "If you're on that bad of terms with your dad, if you didn't tell him when you got married, if you're not gonna tell him you're married now, why do we have to visit him?"

"Because," Jacob stated flatly, "I want to meet him."

Felix pursed his lips and whistled silently to himself. The temperature in the front seat seemed to have dropped several degrees. _'Damn,_' he thought to himself, '_this is going to be bad_.'

The rest of the short trip to the Island was spent in silence. It was mid-afternoon when the SUV pulled up in front of a sprawling mission style bungalow in a seemingly deserted cul-de-sac. Felix cheered up immediately.

"Uh, ma'am, looks like no one's home."

Rachel threw a sour look over her shoulder at him. "We should be so lucky. No, he's home. I called to let him know we were coming."

The three climbed out of the SUV and looked around. The only sign of life in the cul-de-sac was at the house next door. A young mother, with an infant in a carrier, was gardening in the hot afternoon sun. She was digging a hole, intent on planting the gardenia bush at her side. She looked up at the sound of the SUV's doors slamming. Jacob smiled in her direction and she returned his smile. He was about to greet her when her gaze was drawn to Rachel and Felix, coming around the side of the SUV. Eyes widening, she snatched up her baby and quickly went into the house.

Jacob paused, struck by the woman's odd behavior. Tilting his head, he examined the house the woman had disappeared into. Standing stock still, his hands in his pockets, he considered the gardenia bush left sitting forlornly by the half-dug hole. Lifting his head he sniffed the air experimentally, shaking his head doubtfully.

"Rachel," he called out. "Does your father have cats?"

By now Rachel and Felix were almost to the door. Rachel shot Jacob an irritated look. "No, what the hell are you talking about? Now just get up here."

The door opened just as Jacob reached the pair on the doorstep. A tall, slim, man, with close cropped silver hair stood in the doorway. His icy blue eyes were a match for his daughter's.

"Rachel, good to see you," he said formally. "Please, come in."

Jacob and Felix raised their eyebrows as their eyes met over Rachel's head. A casual observer would be surprised to learn that the farther and daughter not only had not spoken for months, but had not seen each other for almost a year. '_Then again'_, thought Jacob cynically, '_maybe not_.'

Rachel hesitated briefly, then reached up to kiss her father on the cheek. "Hi daddy, it's good to see you too. Uh, this is, uh, my assignment, Dr. Jacob Hood, and this is Special Agent Felix Lee. Felix is in charge of support and recon for our team. "

A derisive smile touched her father's lips, '_Team? Not likely'_ he thought as his disinterested gaze swept over Jacob and Felix, '_more like the idiot she has to babysit and a trainee'_. "Please, come in, all of you."

The living room they entered was furnished to harmonize with the Spanish style home. It was done in dark colors with leather furniture. Rachel had always thought the room matched it owner perfectly; masculine, austere, and slightly chilly.

Refreshments were offered and refused. Felix, with the folksy manner he used to put many a suspect at ease, tried to break the awkward silence that developed.

"Mr. Young, Agent Young tells me you used to be with the Bureau? You must have some interesting stories to tell."

Mr. Young looked at him blandly. "Not really." He turned toward his daughter. "So, Rachel, what brings you here today?" he asked coolly.

He only half listened to her explanation, a case in Tampa that had finished quickly, so she had decided to pay an early surprise Father's Day visit. She included a rather lame explanation of why she had to bring her charge and the trainee with her. Young assumed they were there to give his daughter a reason to cut the visit short. He had no illusions as to the relationship between them.

For the most part, Young's thoughts were focused on the scientist seated across from him. '_This is the so-called brilliant biophysicist Rachel is determined to trail around the country? Arrogant jerk, can't even be bothered to pretend to pay attention to the conversation.'_

While he didn't want to admit it, he was disturbed by Hood's appearance. The man was much younger than he had assumed. And, he admitted grudgingly to himself, not bad-looking. He snorted internally, when Rachel had first been assigned to this detail, she had told him that the scientist was middle-aged. '_Should have realized a chit of a girl like her would think he was middle-aged. What did the kids use to say? Don't trust anyone over 30?' _Another, unwelcome thought popped into his head; _'I wonder if he's the reason she keeps on with this detail?'_ He shook his head slightly; surely any daughter he raised wouldn't be that stupid.

Lost in thought, Jacob was unaware of his host's scrutiny. Abruptly, he got to his feet and wandered over to the window. Hands in his pockets he watched the street, which had livened up considerably since they had arrived. Two vehicles, an SUV and a van had pulled up to the house next store. A third car, a sedan, arrived as Jacob watched. Moments later a man exited the house and left in the SUV.

Jacob then turned his attention to the house, the lush landscaping, the unusual decorative piping supporting jasmine vines around the eaves of the house. He was especially intrigued by the window treatments. Even though the day was heavily overcast, the windows were opaque. They obviously had been treated with a glaze, making it impossible to see into the house. All of that, added to the odd behavior of the woman, the gardenia bush, and the sudden activity in the neighborhood since their arrival disturbed him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Young." Jacob unexpectedly broke into the conversation. "What do you know about your neighbors?" He turned from the window with an abstracted expression on his face.

Young couldn't understand the way Rachel and the trainee suddenly stiffened. '_What the hell is he talking about? My neighbors?'_

"What is it Hood," Rachel inquired sharply. "What's the problem?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'm not sure, Rachel, but I think your father's neighbors are running a meth house."

Young's mouth dropped open. He was tempted to laugh at the man, he blinked when he realized that all three of his visitors were looking at him expectantly. Rachel and the trainee were taking this guy seriously.

"Well, I don't know that much," he began slowly. "They moved in about a year ago, he's some kind of banker, financier, something like that. She stays home with the baby." He shrugged, "they keep to themselves. Most of the people in the cul-de-sac are older, so it's not unusual for them not to mix with the rest of us."

"And the landscaping? Did they do that?"

Young faced the scientist angrily. "Well, yeah, but so what? Where do you come off accusing my neighbors of being drug dealers."

"Shut up daddy," Rachel ordered. "Ok Hood, let's have it. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Jacob grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her to the window.

"Look at those jasmine vines," Jacob instructed her. "What do you see?"

Rachel shook her head. "Vines on poles. What am I supposed to see? What's the big deal about the vines?"

"Those aren't just vines on poles," Jacob explained grimly. "You can see from here that those aren't simply poles, they're pipes, and they are inserted into the house just under the eaves. Add that to the fact that they're supporting jasmine vines, there are gardenia bushes around the house, and they've planted at least three magnolia trees."

"Yeah, but Doc," offered Felix, "Those are all real common plants in the south, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that all of those plants have very strong scents. They would camouflage the smell of the meth. Plus, that woman was planting a gardenia bush now, in June. Normally you plant gardenias in the fall. She was planting that bush because she needed it, not because she liked it."

"This is ridiculous," huffed Young. "If you think I'm going to stand here..."

"There is something else," Jacob looked at Young. "Do your neighbors know you used to be an FBI agent? Do they know your daughter is FBI?"

Young shook his head. "No, to both questions. "

"Rachel, as soon as that woman saw you and Felix, she took off into the house. And since we've been here, there have been men coming and going from next door. I'm afraid that they may think your father has called the authorities."

Rachel was puzzled. "Why would they think that?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jacob's mouth quirked up in a half smile. "Ah, let's see, a black SUV with government plates pulls up and two people in black suits wearing sun glasses get out? If that doesn't spell Feds, I don't know what does. We need to do something. Your father might not be safe from them. Maybe we should call Frank."

Rachel stood chewing on her lip, organizing her thoughts. He father was surprised at the attentive look on the faces of her companions. It was clear they were waiting for her to come to a decision.

"Ok, we're not going to call the Director. Not yet. We need more information first.

Rachel looked to Felix. "Whatever you can find, Felix, and we need it ASAP."

"Got it ma'am." Felix pulled out is cell and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen in order to make his calls in private.

"You," Rachel pointed to Jacob. "Sit down and tell me exactly, every detail that makes you think my dad's neighbors are cooking meth. Besides their taste in landscaping."

Jacob obediently sat down on the couch. "First is the odor. Remember I asked you if your father had cats? Well, when meth is cooking it has a strong odor, something like cat urine or plastic burning. I could swear I smelled traces of that when we pulled up."

Young interrupted. "How the hell do you know what meth smells like?"

"Well, I made it once."

Father and daughter's mouths dropped open. Young began to sputter, but Rachel held up a hand, silencing him.

"It's immaterial how he knows, we'll take it that he knows what he's talking about. What else?"

"The pipes under the eaves. Meth produces toxic fumes and you have to have extra ventilation. Obviously, they can't have the windows open in this neighborhood, so the pipes provide the extra air flow. Then there are the windows, they've most likely have been coated with some kind of electrochromatic glaze. That's what makes them opaque."

"But most people around here have windows like that," Young cut in. "I have them, they save energy."

"Not quite like those," Jacob shook his head. "In areas like this it is common to find windows coated with a photosensitive glaze. They darken in sunlight and help keep cooling costs down. But on overcast days, like today, the windows stay as clear, well, as clear as glass."

Rachel nodded in understanding, her eyes going to the living room windows, they were perfectly clear.

"But these electro…"

"Electrochromatic," Jacob supplied. "Just as the name implies. When an electric current is turned on they darken immediately. They're mostly used in safe rooms, rooms you need to darken instantly. They aren't in common use in residential construction"

As Rachel was digesting this information, Felix bustled back into the room, a look of excitement on his face.

"Wait 'til you hear this, ma'am, your dad's neighbor? Name is Andrew Chambers, and your dad is right, he's a financial analyst. That is he was a financial analyst. Got laid off about a year ago."

"A year?" Young interjected sharply, "you're sure?"

Felix looked offended. "Yeah, I'm sure, my sources are impeccable."

Young turned to his daughter. "Nine months ago is when the landscaping went in and the windows got replaced."

Rachel started to speak, but Felix cut her off. "Wait a sec, ma'am, there's more. Turns out the Bureau has an interest in Mr. Chambers. Been investigating him for laundering money for the local drug cartel. They've been working with the Lee County narc's trying to build a case for a couple of months now."

Jacob's brow creased. "If he's helping them launder money, why would he be cooking meth in his house, it doesn't make sense."

"Leverage," Rachel replied. "If he's implicated in making drugs, they figure he'll think twice about flipping on them. He goes down, he's looking at time in the state pen, not just in some cushy federal facility."

Rachel pulled out her cell. "I think it just might be time to call the Director."

Before she could punch in the number, Jacob's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the display.

"It's Frank. "

"Hey Frank, we were just about to call you… Uh, nothing, we, um, were just visiting Rachel's father….Why? Um, 'cause it's almost Father's Day? … Could you wait a second."

Jacob held the phone to his shoulder. "Uh, he seems kind of pissed. Felix's inquires tripped some kind of alarm?"

Rachel made a face. "Here, give me that." Her father gaped in surprise as she grabbed the cell phone from the scientist.

"Hello, sir, Young here. ….. Yes, our case in Tampa finished up pretty quickly and since we had the day, I decided to make a quick visit to my father…..I authorized Lee's inquiry sir…..Well, Hood had a hunch that something was going on next door….With all due respect sir, I'd remind you of what happened in Montana, ….Yes sir, I understand…...Yes, we'll wait here for our contact….I'll call you immediately when we have the suspect in custody…..Good-by sir.

Rachel hung up the cell, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"You were right about them cooking meth next door. The Bureau has been working on Chambers trying to get him to roll on the cartel. Our showing up here looks to have thrown them into something of a panic. We're to wait for a contact from the Lee County Narcotics Squad. Felix and I will join them in the bust of the meth house. We'll take Chambers and his wife into custody and then turn them over to the marshals."

"Wait," objected Jacob, "why are you and Felix going in? Why isn't Frank sending someone from the local office?"

"No time," Rachel said simply. "You were right about everything. When we showed up today, they were worried that my dad had called the Feds. Phone taps on the Chambers' and cartel phones show that they're thinking of shutting down the operation next door just in case. We need to hit them fast, before that happens."

Jacob crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "That still doesn't explain why you and Felix are going in. Damnit, you're my bodyguard. You're supposed to see to my safety, not go running around like some damn cowboy."

"I am seeing to your safety," Rachel replied through gritted teeth. "If those scumbags next door decide the best way to shut down that meth lab is to blow up the house, you, my dad and a hell of a lot of people will be hurt, maybe killed."

They stood toe to toe for a minute before Jacob visibly wilted. "I know, you're just doing your job. But, please, be careful."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, I thought I'd unnecessarily risk my life, just for the hell of it."

Before Jacob could respond, Rachel's cell rang.

"Special Agent Young here…..Yes… It's Rachel… Ok, yeah, I got that….yeah, no problem…. See you soon"

Rachel looked at the men standing facing her. "Ok, it's going down, soon. That was our contact with Lee County. Her name is Lena Miguel. We're going to put on a show out front, make the bad guys think this is an old girlfriend just stopping by for a visit. Emphasize the fact that I'm here socially, visiting my father. Once she's inside, we'll plan our move."

Rachel flashed Felix a smile, "you ready to roll Agent Lee?"

"You better believe it ma'am," he replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel thought carefully. She had no intention of just waiting idly for Miguel to show up. There was no way the Bureau was going to act totally at direction of some local LEO.

"Daddy," she commanded, "take Felix out back, make it look like you're giving him a tour of the house, garden. Felix, you check out what you can see of the yard next door, any entry points from this yard to theirs. I'll keep an eye out for Miguel."

After the two men left, Rachel proceeded to strip off her jacket, take her gun and holster from the waistband of her pants, and pull her hair out of its ponytail. Shaking out her hair, she smiled at Jacob.

"Do I still look like a Fed?"

"You look beautiful," he murmured. Coming closer, he cupped her check. "Do you have to do this Rachel? Surely you can leave it to the locals to make the bust? I hate to think of you in danger."

Rachel turned her head to leave a kiss on Jacob's palm. "Sweetheart, we've had this talk before. This is my job, and really, it's not going to be that dangerous."

"I'm not an idiot Rachel. You're going into a house occupied by drug dealers. They're not going to just give up."

"No, they won't, but Felix and I won't be in the first wave into the house. Most likely Miguel has a SWAT team lined up. They'll make the initial assault."

Before he could answer, Felix and Mr. Young returned.

"Looks good for us ma'am," Felix reported. "The trees and bushes they planted will give us good cover. They won't be able to see us until we're right up to their back door."

Just then a small red convertible driven by an attractive Latina woman pulled up to the curb.

"Showtime," announced Rachel. "Felix, keep an eye out, see if we attract any attention from next door."

Rachel hurried out to the front of the house.

"Lena, sweetie, it is so good to see you again. I'm glad you could come over."

"Rachel, chica, are you kidding. I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world." The two women embraced. "So," continued the Latina, "are you staying with your father long?"

"Nope," answered Rachel. "Just for tonight, so it's great that you could make it for dinner."

Laughing and chatting, the two women walked up to the house. Their demeanor changed the moment the front door closed behind them.

"Lieutenant Miguel," Rachel said, "this is Special Agent Lee, Dr. Hood, and my father. Sorry we stumbled into your op. Hope we haven't jeopardized your case."

"Are you kidding? I could kiss you for bringing all this to a head," Miguel exclaimed. "I'd been building a case against the Hernandez cartel for months before you Feds butted in. I've known they've been getting antsy for the last two weeks. They've been getting suspicious; afraid of a leak. I wanted to move in right away. But your damn buddies didn't want to move 'til Chambers was in the bag."

Rachel was amused. "Glad we could oblige." She turned to Felix. "Did our little performance outside get any attention from our friends?"

"Oh yeah," Felix reported with satisfaction "I had a great view of next door from your dad's bedroom. Couple of guys were real interested in you two."

"Good," said Miguel shortly. "With luck, they may relax enough to make the take-down a little easier."

Reaching into her oversized purse, she pulled out blueprints for the house next door and a map of the neighborhood spreading them out over the coffee table in the living room.

"Here's the plan," she announced. "Thermal imaging shows that the meth is being cooked here, in the front of the house. I have a SWAT team ready to move in the front. A second team is prepared to cut through from the street behind us to hit the back. We'll go in the back with that team. See any problems?"

Rachel considered the plans. "Sounds good, Felix?"

The big man pursed his lips, considering. "This SWAT team in the rear? Do they have to come the way you just showed us? "

"Why," Miguel wanted to know.

"Agent Young had me scope out the back," Felix explained. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "Mr. Young was with me, we made it look normal. It's just," he pointed to the map, "if they come in here, right behind Mr. Young's house there's good cover almost right up to the back door of the Chambers' place."

"Good call," Miguel grunted. "I'll radio the team about the change in position." She looked up from the map. "You ready, have weapons, vests?"

"Damn, the vests are in the back of the SUV," Felix exclaimed. "How are we gonna get them without making the bad guys suspicious again?"

"That won't be a problem," Rachel laughed. "Miguel, Hood, come with me." At the door she turned to Jacob. "Stay a little behind us, going from and to the house."

As soon as they were in the open, the two women snapped into their roles of old friends catching up. Jacob trailed after them. Rachel popped the back hatch of the SUV; reaching in she grabbed her suitcase and Hood's duffle. Along with his duffle, Rachel slipped Jacob the keys to the SUV.

Talking animatedly the two women walked back to the house, still being trailed by Jacob. Halfway to the house, Rachel suddenly stopped and turned.

"Sweetheart," she called out loudly. "I forgot to get that black duffle with daddy's stuff in it. Will you get it for me?"

"Sure honey," Jacob called back, stifling his smile.

Within minutes, they were all back in the house with the FBI duffle containing not only vests for Rachel and Felix, but an assault rifle.

At a look from Jacob, Rachel quickly handed the assault rifle to Felix. "Here Felix, why don't you take the rifle? I'm more comfortable with my Glock."

Intent on the task at hand, Rachel was oblivious to the expressions on the faces of her father and Jacob. Jacob's face was bleak, he hated the risks Rachel faced in her work, but he knew better than to object to strenuously. He could only hope that this Lieutenant Miguel was as competent as she appeared; that the take-down would go as she planned.

Her father's face was thoughtful. He had never considered her posting to the EPD as being 'real' FBI work. He had assumed, especially considering her current detail, that her posting consisted mostly of standing at attention while her assignment gave a speech, worked in the lab. He had been led to believe, when she had been shot the previous year, that her injury had been a fluke. That she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; the shooter had been after the Deputy Director, not her assignment. It was obvious to him now that her job consisted of a lot more than trailing around a not-so-absent-minded scientist.

After strapping on their vests and checking their weapons, the three law-enforcement professionals were ready. Miguel checked her watch.

"Ok, here's how it's going down," she announced. "My first SWAT team will be out front in exactly 10 minutes. We meet-up with my second team out back now and cover the rear of the property and any potential escape routes. My team in front has orders to storm the house the moment they roll up; as soon as we hear them, we go in the back." She faced Rachel and Felix defiantly. "And WE go in first, you feds follow, you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Rachel answered. "This is your case, just remember, we get custody of the Chambers' they're the property of the FBI."

Miguel nodded her head. "Agreed. Let's move out."

Rachel turned to her father and Jacob. She narrowed her eyes. "I want both of you in the kitchen. You are not to move out of the kitchen, you are not to look out any windows, you are not to go outside for any reason whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?"

Young's eyes opened wide. He had never heard Rachel give an order before. And from the tone of her voice, it was plain that there would be hell to pay if those orders weren't followed to the letter.

Jacob answered for both of them. "Yes, very clear." He added as an afterthought, "Don't touch anything."

Rachel shot him a quizzical look.

"Lieutenant Miguel, Felix, make sure you don't touch anything in that house unless you absolutely have too."

Miguel was puzzled. "Why not?"

"Meth produces incredibly toxic fumes and by-products. If they have been cooking meth in that house for months, every surface in the house may be coated with meth residue. You could become very ill if you come in contact with it."

With that last warning, the three slipped out the back door to rendezvous with the SWAT team assembling on the street behind the property. They hadn't been gone many minutes before Jacob stood, and hands in pockets, started pacing the kitchen. His path took him from the table to the sink, where he would pause to look out the window into the back yard.

"You're not supposed to look out the window."

Jacob shot an irritated glance at Young and threw himself back down into a chair.

"I hate this part."

"What?" Young was unsure what the scientist meant.

Jacob looked at the older man bleakly. "When it's almost over. When I've figured out the what, the why, the who, and then Rachel, then they, have to use their guns and vests to go get the bad guy. And I have to wait in the car, or behind the lines, and hope to hell that she, that they, come out of it in one piece."

Young raised an eyebrow at this. '_Interesting._'

"What happened in Montana?"

"Montana?"

"Yeah, Montana. On the phone, Rachel reminded the Director about how you were right in Montana. What happened?"

"Oh, um," Jacob collected his thoughts. "I read on the 'net something about a kid being cured of cancer by a miracle spring. I decided we should go investigate. It turned out a couple of home-grown terrorists were using heavy water to build a dirty bomb. The heavy water leaked into the ground water, that's what cured the kid. Rachel tracked 'em down and led a bunch of local cops to their hideout. There was a shoot-out; both of the terrorists were killed."

Young was stunned. He had never dreamed that his daughter was involved in such important work. "Wait, you're telling me that Rachel brought down a couple of terrorists? Why didn't she tell me?"

Jacob shrugged. "Most of our work ends up classified, we can't talk about it to anyone."

Young was beginning to realize that he had underestimated his daughter and the position she held within the Bureau. Looking at the evidently worried man opposite him, he began to wonder if he had also underestimated the man she was sworn to protect.

The sound of breaking wood and gunfire broke the late afternoon stillness. Hood jumped to his feet and turned toward the back door.

"You know if you go out there, you'll have to answer to Rachel?"

Jacob turned around reluctantly, walked over to the window. "Yeah, I know. Trust me; I've been on the receiving end of her 'what the hell were you thinking' rants more than once."

This time Young raised both his eyebrows. '_Very interesting.'_

"My daughter," he began abruptly. "She's been assigned to your detail for some time now."

"Umm, yeah, a little over two years now." Jacob was distracted, still trying to see out of the kitchen window.

"You seem pretty concerned about her."

"Well, of course, what she does, what they do, can be dangerous."

"You sleeping with her?"

Jacob's head snapped around. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Ah, yes, I mean, no, I mean yes, I heard you, I mean." Jacob's words ground to a halt. He took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not sleeping with your daughter."

"You gay?"

"No, I'm not gay!" Jacob began indignantly. His face turned thoughtful. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. And given the evidence that sexual orientation may be genetic, holding someone's sexual orientation against them may be as irrational as holding their eye color against them."

"What?"

Jacob sat down, intent on explaining himself. "Yes, it's rather fascinating. Studies on drosophila have shown that certain strands…"

"Drosophila?" Young interrupted.

"Fruit flies, yes, as I was saying there is evidence that in certain strands of drosophila sexual orientation has a distinct genetic component. The same findings have been replicated in studies involving Apis mellifera,"

Young looked at him faintly. "Apis?"

"Western hive honey bees," Jacob nodded. "Now, I can understand that you may be skeptical about the validity of studies on insects as applied to human behavior; there have been studies in England and Italy that show that gay men tend to have a disproportionate number of gay male relatives on the maternal line. The theory is that there may be a variation on the maternal X chromosome."

Young stared at Jacob in a sort of horrified fascination. Before he could respond both men's attention was drawn to the back door. Jacob's lips curved up involuntarily at the sight of the very large Felix holding a very small infant. He pushed his curiosity aside; first he needed to know that Rachel was safe.

"Felix! We heard shots, did everything go all right?"

"Everything went like clockwork," Felix smiled at Jacob. "The SWAT team fired a few warning shots over their heads, the bad guys saw pretty quick they were outmanned and outgunned. Gave right up."

Jacob briefly closed his eyes and gave a small sign of relief. The baby in Felix's arms stirred and let out a soft wail. Felix frowned and jiggled the infant, attempting to soothe it. His efforts weren't successful as the baby continued to whimper softly.

Reassured as to Rachel's safety, Jacob turned his attention to the infant in Felix's arms.

"Who's your friend?" Jacob reached out to stoke a finger down the baby's cheek.

"Her name's Brooke. Agent Young told me to bring her over here."

"I can imagine," Jacob commented. "A meth house is no place for a baby."

Felix coughed. "Uh, it's not that. Mrs. Chambers was having trouble focusing on our questions. Agent Young figured if we separated her from her baby, promised to let her come over when she's done with her statement, well, …"

"Good thinking," grunted Young.

Jacob pursed his lips in disapproval. "Brutally efficient."

"Yeah, whatever, she said to bring the baby over here for you to mind."

Felix handed the baby over to Jacob and set the diaper bad that was slung over his should on the kitchen table.

"Look, we'll only be a little while. Her mom says she shouldn't be hungry, but everything you need is in the bag." With that Felix disappeared out the door.

Jacob looked down in at the whimpering infant. Instinctively, he began to rock her. The motion proved soothing and soon the whimpers ceased.

"Poor little girl, your parents sure did screw up didn't they? I wonder what's going to happen to you."

"She'll be fine."

Jacob looked over at Young skeptically. "How can you say that? He father is laundering money for a drug cartel; he was manufacturing drugs in their home. He's probably going to be spending quite a few years in prison. " He snorted, "And if I know the Feds, they'll probably charge her mom as an accessory."

"Nah, you heard Miguel. The Bureau has been trying to get him to roll over on the cartel. They'll offer him witness protection to testify. That's why they told Rachel to hold them for the marshals. That little girl," he nodded to the child, "will get the chance to grow up a long way from here."

"But he wasn't just laundering money, he was making drugs."

"He wasn't making them. Rachel hit the nail on the head. The cartel forced him to let them make the drugs in his home. Implicate him in their crimes. By the time that idiot realized what he had gotten into, it was too late."

Jacob murmured noncommittally. He frowned, looking down at the baby. Surely her breathing shouldn't be so raspy? He looked over at Young. "Do you have a penlight?"

"A what?"

"A penlight, a small flashlight," snapped Jacob impatiently. "Do you have one?"

"I know what a penlight is," said Young through gritted teeth. "Why do you need one?"

"I need to examine this child's eyes; I think there's something wrong with her."

Young turned and rummaged through the junk drawer in the cabinet beside him. In a short time, he came up with a penlight.

Jacob laid the baby carefully on the kitchen table; her pupils were dilated and her eyes did not track the light. She was also flushed and her breathing was increasingly raspy.

"What's going on?" Rachel's voice cut across the kitchen. She was standing in the doorway with Felix and the baby's parents.

"Rachel, I think this child is overdosed on meth."

The mother pushed past Rachel and rushed to her daughter's side.

"No, she can't have! Until today she never was anywhere near where the drugs were being made."

Jacob looked at the woman sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Those men," the woman began haltingly, "they walled off the front two rooms in the house, lined them with plastic, sealed them off totally. We were never allowed near, in them. But this afternoon, when you came, they got scared. They forced me and Brooke in there. "

She looked at Jacob with pleading eyes. "But there weren't any drugs being made, I swear."

"That doesn't matter," Jacob shook his head, turned to Rachel. "Like I told you, when meth is being cooked, it gives off fumes that eventually dry into a fine residue that coats the entire area."

He looked at the mother. "Did she touch the floor, walls, or other surface in the room?

The woman nodded miserably.

"If the residue touched her skin, it wouldn't take much to give this child an overdose. She needs medical attention now."

"But Doc," Felix protested. "We've got to keep the Chambers' here for the marshals."

"She may not have much time, her breathing is getting worse, she's flushed and her pupils are dilated."

The mother turned to Rachel. "Please, you have to let us take her to the hospital."

Rachel stood in the middle of the kitchen, thinking coolly. She came to a decision quickly.

"Felix, take Mrs. Chambers and the baby to the nearest hospital. Get Miguel to give you an escort, we need t make sure the cartel doesn't try a snatch. Call as soon as you get there to give me your location. You and the local cops wait there with Mrs. Chambers and the baby for the marshals. "

She turned and pointed to Mr. Chambers. "You will wait here with us."

Mrs. Chambers sagged with relief. She darted across the room to give the shocked Special Agent a hug. "Oh thank you Agent Young." She turned and took her baby from Jacob.

Openly grinning, Felix put an arm around the woman. "Come on, ma'am. Let's get you and the little one to the hospital."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour later the house was invaded by the head of the local Bureau office, Supervisory Special Agent Josh Farber. He was trailed by two unhappy looking U.S. Marshals.

"Young" barked Farber.

"Yes," answered father and daughter simultaneously.

"Very funny," snarled Farber. "Special Agent Rachel Young. What the hell went on here today? Care to explain how you almost shot to hell six months of work by my office?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Don't blame me for the lack of due diligence on the part of your office."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're trying to flip a cartel employee and you don't check out his neighbors? You don't know that his next door neighbor is not only a retired agent, but has a daughter who's with the Bureau?" Rachel sniffed disdainfully, "never occurred to you that I might pay a visit to my father?"

"What, we were supposed to anticipate that you'd roar up in a Bureau vehicle looking like some kind of junior G-man?"

"I don't see why not," Rachel spat at the man. "A simple call would have alerted you to the fact that my detail goes where ever we're needed." She shrugged, "and as luck had it, we were needed in Tampa this week."

Sensing defeat, Faber looked for another line of attack. Looking around, he mentally cataloged the others in the room, her father, some guy who looked like he could use a haircut, and Chambers.

"Where the hell is Mrs. Chambers?"

"Hospital. Her daughter was suffering from meth exposure. She needed immediate medical attention."

Faber smiled wolfishly. Now he had her. "You let a witness walk out of here? A witness who is in danger from the local bad guys? A witness who may or may not take off on us? And you let her walk out of here because she _claimed _her daughter was sick? His voice increased in volume with each question until he was screaming in Rachel's face.

As Farber grew hotter, Rachel grew colder. When she spoke, her voice was like ice.

"I did not _let_ Mrs. Chambers walk anywhere. She was escorted to the hospital by Special Agent Lee and two Lee County police officers after _Dr_. Hood here diagnosed her baby as suffering from a meth overdose. Mrs. Chambers, and all three officers, are currently at the hospital, where the baby is being treated with anticonvulsant drugs and cold wraps. "

She continued, her voice oozing sarcasm, "I guess I could have kept her here. Think of how cooperative your witnesses would have been if we'd let their child die."

The two agents were standing toe to toe, glaring at each other when Farber's phone rang. Glancing at the display, he smirked. "It's the Director."

"Hello sir, how can I help you….yes, the operation went well, all things considered…. a major blow to the cartel….I'm about to take Chambers into custody now…..uh, yes, I am at the Young residence." A look of loathing crossed his face. Looking sourly at Rachel, he held out the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Rachel smirked in return. "Yes sir….no problems, the locals were well organized, the take-down went smoothly….yes sir, I will." Rachel laughed. "I'll pass that along sir."

Rachel flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Farber. She turned to her father. "The Director asked me to give you his regards." She looked at Hood and grinned. "And he asked me to remind you that you're not working on commission, you don't have to go looking for cases."

Sensing defeat, Faber took Chambers into custody. Rachel escorted them and the marshals from the room.

"She always like that?" Young looked over at Jacob.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Young shrugged. "Ballsy, in charge, take no prisoners. I mean, that guy, he's a pretty senior agent, she didn't back down, didn't blink when confronting him."

Jacob snorted. "She shouldn't have backed down. She was completely in the right." He considered the matter further, "but yeah, Rachel doesn't take any crap from anyone. When she's right, or," he frowned remembering past arguments, "when she thinks she right."

Rachel was smiling smugly as she re-entered the room. Pausing in the doorway, she halted, surprised. She was seeing something she hadn't seen in many a year. A look of approval on her father's face. She smiled at her father crookedly.

"Sorry to involve you in all this daddy. I didn't think my visit would cause such a commotion."

"Uh, that's ok Rachel. Uh, I was wondering, it's almost dinner-time. Would the two of you like to stay?" Young took a deep breath. "Maybe you can spend the night?"

Rachel looked at Jacob. He smiled and almost imperceptibly nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great."


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob prowled the darkened living room. It was nearly midnight and he was still too restless to even try to sleep. He frowned as he stared out the living room window. The neighborhood was sleeping quietly; it was hard to believe that only hours earlier the street had been swarming with armed men. Jacob's lips tightened. He knew it was the memory of those armed men, of Rachel, gun in hand, going off to storm the meth house; that was what causing his restlessness.

If only he could go in to her now. He really, really needed to hold her right now. To feel her pressed up against him, soft and warm and _safe_. He smiled briefly as he remembered how he used to watch her sleep, standing in the connecting door of their hotel rooms, taking comfort from just watching her. Now, occasions like this were the only time Rachel would willingly relax her prohibition against them sharing a bed in the field. She knew how deeply he needed the physical reassurance of her safety.

But going to her now was out of the question. Rachel's father had offered him his own bed. When Jacob had refused, he had read the suspicion in the man's eyes. He obviously had doubts about Jacob's earlier denial of a relationship with Rachel. Jacob had quickly explained that his insomnia meant that he would be up for hours; it would be more convenient, he wouldn't worry about disturbing them, if he slept on the couch in the living room. He considered, and rejected, the idea of checking on her. With his luck, Young would discover him there. _'Yeah, I can see me explaining that'_ Jacob thought to himself, _'no sir, I'm not sleeping with your daughter, I just like watching her sleep.'_ He snorted _'Makes me sound like some kind of pervert.'_

Going back to the couch, Jacob kicked off his shoes, took off his belt, and un-tucked his shirt. He figured that was undressed enough for someone sleeping on a couch. Lying back, he folded his hands behind his head and tried to turn off his thoughts. It wasn't easy. Jacob sighed and shook his head. He and Rachel were going to have to talk about her father and his suspicions when they got home. He grimaced, Rachel would no doubt take great delight in pointing out she was right, that his idea to visit had been a disaster. Although, to be fair, neither one of them could have foreseen the direction this visit had taken.

Jacob sat up. He couldn't stop thinking, couldn't sleep. Grabbing the remote for the television, he idly clicked through the channels. He hoped to find something to help lull him to sleep, but so far he hadn't been lucky.

"You need to start following sports." Rachel's arms circled his neck, as she stood behind him. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the side of his neck.

"Ummm," Jacob murmured with pleasure. He turned his head and nuzzled her cheek. "Why is that?"

Rachel laughed softly, her breath tickling his ear. "Cause sports and the news are the only things that are reliably on television this time of night. And since you don't like the news…"

Jacob smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. But what are you doing up? Couldn't you sleep either?"

Rachel came around the couch to sit beside Jacob. Her short white robe was belted tightly around her waist and her feet were bare. "No, I'm checking on you. I figured you'd be too keyed up to sleep."

Jacob pulled Rachel tight against his side. Kissing the side of her head, he whispered, "I was worried about you, you know."

Rachel sighed. "You do know that I wasn't in any real danger don't you?" she whispered back.

Jacob snorted in disbelief.

"No, really," Rachel insisted. "I was the last person in that house. And Felix," she shook her head, "ever since I got back, he always pushes me behind him when we have to take down a suspect. It's annoying, but, I guess I understand why he does it."

Jacob laughed softly. "Damn right he does it. Neither one of us wants a repeat of what happened last year. It was hard on both of us when you were out on medical leave."

Rachel smirked. She had heard the stories of the problems both Jacob and Felix had had with her replacement. He had treated the genius as if he were a slightly incompetent child and Felix as if he were the man's PA, rather than a fellow field agent. But she hadn't come out here to hash over the past.

Reaching up with one hand, she threaded her fingers through Jacob's hair. She pulled him into a kiss, while her other hand stroked his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Jacob broke off the kiss when he felt Rachel's hand slide inside his shirt, felt her caress his chest. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Did I ever tell you," Rachel murmured, "how absolutely sexy I think it is that you don't wear undershirts? That sometimes I fantasize about slipping my hands under your shirt and feeling the skin of your chest and belly?''

"Rachel, sweetheart, come on, you know we can't do this. What if your father hears us, comes out here?"

"Don't worry, he's a very sound sleeper."

Rachel sucked Jacob's earlobe into her mouth and lightly nipped it. Teasing his ear with her tongue, she whispered. "What, when you were a teenager, you never made out with your girlfriend on the couch in her living room after her parents went to bed?"

"No, of course not, _I _was a very good boy," Jacob replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, well, _I _was a very naughty girl." Rachel's hand slid down from Jacob's belly and lightly squeezed his crotch.

Jacob gasped as Rachel continued to massage his cock through his jeans. "Exactly how naughty were you?"

Rachel smiled seductively. She straddled Jacob's lap and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He groaned as she freed his now hard cock from his underwear. Leaning back slightly, Rachel undid the belt on her robe, revealing her naked body.

"I was very, very, naughty," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss him.

Jacob's hands ran up Rachel's back, over her breasts, to her shoulders and he began to ease the robe away from her. Rachel broke off the kiss and laughed softly in Jacob's ear.

"No, no, no, the first rule for making out is that we can't be completely naked. Just in case." She pulled his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her hips. "We have to be as quiet as possible," she whispered. "That's the second rule."

Rachel pulled Jacob's head to her breast and he took it into his mouth. She moaned lightly into his ear as he sucked and licked her nipple. "Oh god, that feels soo good." Jacob kissed his way to her other breast, licking and nipping on it lightly.

Rachel began moving her hips, pushing down and rubbing against Jacob's hard cock, her breathing quickening as the nerves in her groin responded to the friction she was creating. Jacob's hands on her hips urged her body slightly upward. She raised herself on her knees and Jacob's mouth traveled from her breasts to her belly and back up to her breasts. One hand went between her thighs; he slid one finger inside of her and massaged her clit with his thumb.

Pressing her body into his, Rachel kissed Jacob, hard and deep, her tongue thrusting into his mouth, her hand reaching down between them. "Grab my ass," she whispered. When she felt his hands on her, she angled his cock to bring him inside of her. She sank down on him until he was deeply buried inside of her.

Jacob groaned at the feeling of Rachel surrounding him, and his hands tightened as she began moving her hips, slowly at first, then quicker and quicker. He buried his face in her neck to muffle his moans as Rachel rode him, pulling him deeper and harder into her with each movement of her hips. Her fingers were digging into his back and he could hear her soft cries of pleasure, her face pressed up against the side of his head.

Jacob could sense the beginning of her climax. Could feel the muscles in her ass contract, felt her tighten her thighs around his hips. Felt her tremble as she pressed down onto him, hard. The feeling of her as she came, wet and hot; as she tightened around his cock, pushed him over the edge. Pulling her hips even closer, he thrust up into her a final time, his climax exploding inside her.

They stayed pressed together for few minutes. Rachel nestled against his chest, his arms around her body inside her robe. Finally, Jacob stirred, kissed her on the cheek. "You're right; you are a very naughty girl." Rachel giggled quietly.

Holding her tightly, Jacob slid until they were lying together on the couch; Jacob on his back, Rachel tucked against his side. She yawned and snuggled closer. Jacob dropped a kiss on the top of her head, pulled her robe around her and tightened his arms.

"So, what do you call that?"

"Call what?" Rachel murmured sleepily.

"What we just did."

Rachel looked up at Jacob, puzzled. "What in the world are you talking about?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, according to you, we've had 'make-up sex,' and 'homecoming sex.' So what do you call what we just did? 'Oh my god, my father's going to kill us if he catches us sex?' "

"You are right about the 'my father killing us' part." She snorted with laughter. "I'm not sure what would make him madder, you having sex with me or me having sex with you."

"Uh, aren't they the same thing? I mean we're having sex with each other."

"No, you having sex with me would mean you're having sex with his unmarried daughter under his roof. He would consider that an insult to him, that you were disrespecting him." A note of bitterness crept into her voice. "Me having sex with you means I've broken FBI protocol and my career is going done the drain. As far as he's concerned, my being an agent is the only thing that makes my existence bearable."

Jacob held her closer, stroked her hair. He was disturbed by the pain he could hear in her voice. She pretended to be indifferent to her father, but it was clear to him, this wasn't the case. Rachel was deeply hurt by her father's attitude. He silently cursed the man for the burden he had laid on the woman in his arms.

"I don't think you're right Rachel. I could see it today in his face. Your father was, is, proud of you."

"Hardly," Rachel sniffed. "He was proud of the job. He always thought my being detailed to you was something of a joke, now that he realizes what kind of work we do… well, that's what he's proud of."

Jacob tipped her face up, "No," he said firmly. "He was proud of _you_ today, not the job you were doing. I think he finally realized what a strong, intelligent woman his daughter is."

"Maybe." Rachel snuggled back against Jacob's chest and closed her eyes.

"No sleeping." Jacob nudged her. "Much as I hate it, you can't stay here. You need to get back to your room."

"Mmmm, soon. We have plenty of time, I told you, my father won't stir for hours"

Jacob silently debated with himself. He didn't want to freak Rachel out, but she needed to understand that they were on shaky ground here.

"Look, he's already suspicious…."

"What," Rachel yelped. She pushed up off of Jacob's chest and stared down at him. "What do you mean he's suspicious? What did you say to him?"

"Shhh, not so loud." Jacob laid a finger across Rachel's lips. "I didn't say anything. He asked me if I was sleeping with you."

"What? Just out of the blue? How did the subject come up?"

Jacob shrugged. "It was when you were next door. I was anxious; I guess he thought I was a little too worried. So he asked me."

"What did you say?"

"Well, obviously, I said no, but I don't think he believed me."

"Why, what did he say?"

Jacob's lips twitched. "He asked me if I was gay."

Rachel collapsed on Jacob's chest, giggling.

"I'm glad you find this amusing. But your father wasn't too happy when I told him I'd sleep out here on the couch. It was clear he thought I was going to be sneaking into your room. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to find you out here with me."

"You're being paranoid. My father really is a sound sleeper. Once he drops off, he doesn't stir until his alarm goes off." She sat up and re-arranged her robe. "Still, I'll go back to my room now." She leaned down to kiss Jacob lightly. "But now you know how _I_ feel when you insist we share a bed in the field."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob was once again staring out the living room window. But this time, dawn was breaking over the neighborhood. Coffee in his hand, he contemplated the neighborhood slowly coming awake. He tuned at sound of a deep voice behind him. Rachel's father was standing in the entrance of the living room, dressed for his morning run.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Jacob smiled and shook his head. "No, I've been awake, I generally only sleep four hours or so a night." He held up his cup. "I hope you don't mind, I made coffee. Would you like some?"

"Not yet." He gestured toward himself, "not until after my run." Still, Young hesitated. "My daughter, you care for her, don't you?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "I told you yesterday…"

Young held up his hand, stopping him. "I apologize. I had no right to ask you that." He took a deep breath. "But I would like to know, do you care for her?"

"I think you should be having this conversation with Rachel."

Young laughed shortly. "In case you haven't noticed, Rachel and I don't have the best of relationships. Plus, she's been lying to me about boys since she turned 15." A distant look came over his face. "But for all of our problems, I love my daughter; I don't want to see her hurt."

Jacob looked at Young for a minute or so, deep in thought. Finally he sighed. "Yes, I care for Rachel. And I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt her."

"Does she care about you?"

"I won't, can't, speak for Rachel. You'll have to ask her."

Young nodded his head, satisfied. "Thank you." He opened the front door, but paused before leaving. "I'll be a while on my run. If you like, you can use my bathroom, shower, change."

"Yes, that would be great," Jacob said gratefully. He picked up his duffle and started toward the hallway.

"Oh and Dr. Hood? For future reference, you might want to tell Rachel that a man my age doesn't sleep as soundly as he used too."

Jacob spun around, a look of horror on his face. "What?"

Young's smirked as he exited the house. "Just thought she should know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Over breakfast, Rachel and her father scrutinized the morning paper. The paper was full of the news of the break-up of a major drug operation in the Fort Myers area. The actual capture, on Sanibel Island, of some of the key players of the cartel was featured prominently. Father and daughter took opposite views of the coverage.

"Huh, that bastard Farber took credit for the whole bust, didn't even mention you," grunted Young.

"No, that's good," murmured Rachel. She was still reading the main account of the FBI sting. "We're supposed to keep a low profile. The Director gets pissed whenever Hood's name pops up in the media. I can't believe Farber's trying to grab the credit from Miguel. Without her, he would have had a lot more trouble building his case."

Her father shrugged, negligently. "Hey, that's the way it goes. Feds always take priority over the local LEO's."

Rachel smiled, almost affectionately at her father. He was still FBI to the core. Her smile became a little strained as she remembered that this was why she had to hide her relationship with Jacob from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She excused herself abruptly and slipped from the kitchen. She returned shortly followed by a beaming Felix Lee.

"Morning, Doc, Mr. Young,"

"Felix, how's Brooke? What happened at the hospital?" Jacob asked.

"It's all good Doc," Felix answered reassuringly. "The hospital staff was able to keep her stable 'til the effects of the meth wore off. It was a good thing we got her there though. They told us that she might have died otherwise. "

Jacob smiled in relief. "Good, did they say anything about long term effects?"

"The doctor said that she'd be fine, she was perfectly normal this morning." Felix pulled out his notebook. Checking carefully, he smiled. "Yeah, he said 'exposure, while immediately life-threatening, was not chronic and there is no evidence of organ damage.'"

"Are the Chambers' cooperating?" Rachel wanted to know.

Felix burst into laughter. "Oh, that's the best part. Farber is majorly pissed about this. The Chambers' are telling anyone who will listen that the only reason they'll consider testifying is 'cause of you and the Doc. They're both pretty fed up with Farber. Claim that he mishandled the investigation, risked their lives, their daughter's life. They said they want to file a complaint against him."

Rachel snickered. "Serves him right, the jerk. "

Young watched his three guests carefully as they reviewed the events of the past day. It was clear that the young agent, even though he teased Rachel about her handling of Farber, respected her. He certainly had no qualms about following her orders.

Hood was also a surprise to him. He had expected the man to be arrogant, cold, absorbed in the technical aspects of his work. But the man was genuinely interested in the welfare of a child he hadn't known existed until the day before, and would never see again. And the others, they took his interest for granted. They expected him to be concerned. Lee, without explicit instructions, had not only spent the night at the hospital, but also taken extensive notes in order to reassure Hood about her condition.

It was clear that his daughter was not just the head of a team that operated like a well-oiled machine. She was a woman who enjoyed the respect and friendship of her colleagues. _'And definitely something more than friendship with that one.'_ Young thought as he gazed at Hood.

Rachel was laughing at Felix's description of Farber's press conference when her cell rang. "It's the Bureau."

"Young here…..Where exactly?...They are…." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Jacob. "And the tox screens?...I see….You'll email the files?...Yeah, we can make that." She disconnected and slid her cell back into her pocket.

"We have to go," she announced crisply. "The Bureau is holding seats on a plane to Montgomery, it leaves Tampa in two hours."

"What's the situation?" Jacob asked.

"Several players on a high school baseball team in southern Alabama woke up paralyzed. Tox screens are clean, the doctors can't find any cause. They've emailed you the files."

Jacob's face became thoughtful. "Paralysis? There are several things that could cause that. Are the cases all the same? That is, are they all showing the same symptoms?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, some of the boys are paralyzed from the waist down, some from the neck down, some on only one side of the body."

"Now _that_ is odd," Jacob muttered. "I wonder…" He trailed off, already getting lost in his thoughts.

Rachel turned to Felix. "Call the Montgomery office, see if they can assign us a vehicle; otherwise arrange a rental. We're heading for a place called Pigeon Creek; it's about 150 miles from Montgomery."

"You got it ma'am." Felix was already on his way out the door, cell phone in hand.

"And Felix, tell them I'll need to talk to anyone those children had contact with for 48 hours before their symptoms appeared," Jacob hurried after Felix, still thinking of questions to which he needed immediate answers.

Rachel and her father collected her suitcase and Jacob's duffle and walked slowly to the door.

"I'm sorry that my, our visit…," Rachel began.

Her father cut her off. "No, I'm glad you came. It was good to see you. I know that things between us haven't always been easy. That maybe I've been a little hard on you. I want you to know, that I, I only want what's best for you." He looked at her levelly, "Whatever that may be."

"Thanks, Dad; that means a lot." To the surprise of both of them, she hugged him quickly. "Next time, I'll try to arrange a visit that doesn't involve a raid on your neighbors."

Young barked with laughter. "That would be nice. Although it was good to see you, your detail, in action; and it was interesting to meet Dr. Hood. I have to admit I've underestimated the man." He looked at his daughter sideways. "You know, you could do a lot worse."

Rachel blinked and stood still. "Uh, what?"

"For an assignment." Her father explained blandly. "You could do worse." He nudged her toward her waiting companions. "Get moving, you have places to go."

Rachel shook her head as she got into the SUV. Surely her father hadn't meant? She looked over at Jacob, already absorbed in the files for the case in Alabama. She shrugged. Maybe Jacob had been right, maybe this visit had been a good idea.


End file.
